Una nueva vida
by sar6
Summary: Marron y Trunks están comprometidos, pero tras un duro golpe para ella y una mala racha la mujer decide romper con su vida y empezar de cero en otro lugar, abandonándolo todo y a todos. ¿Sera capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida o las circunstancias la obligaran a volver con la cabeza agachada? TxM


**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Tan solo los uso como entretenimiento.**

* * *

_"Déjame decirte algo que ya sabes._  
_El mundo no es arco iris y amaneceres._  
_En realidad es un lugar malo y asqueroso._

_Y no le importa lo duro que seas,_  
_te golpeará y te pondrá de rodillas,_  
_y ahí te dejará si se lo permites._

_Ni tú ni nadie golpeará tan fuerte como la vida._

_Pero no importa lo fuerte que puedas golpear,_  
_importa lo fuerte que pueda golpearte_  
_y seguir avanzando,_  
_lo mucho que puedas resistir,_  
_y seguir adelante._  
_¡Eso es lo que hacen los ganadores!_

_Ahora, si sabes lo que vales,_  
_ve y consigue lo que vales._  
_Pero debes ser capaz de recibir los golpes_  
_y no apuntar con el dedo y decir que eres_  
_lo que eres por culpa de ese o el otro._  
_¡Eso lo hacen los cobardes!_  
_¡Y tú no eres un cobarde!_  
_¡Tú eres mejor que eso!"_

_ Rocky Balboa. __**(Rocky VI)**_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

El ambiente de la casa era cálido y familiar, algo que le extraño nada mas entrar en ella. Aquel hogar no era el de una familia común donde todos sus miembros se dedicaban muestras de cariño, cada uno iba a lo suyo y las demostraciones de amor eran escasas.

Pero esa noche era distinto, la calefacción de última generación había sido substituida por un gran fuego en la chimenea, los home robot permanecían apagados mientras los habitantes de aquella casa realizaban las tareas cotidianas. Limpiaban, cocinaban y preparaban la casa para la cena de Navidad.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó al ver a Vegeta sobrevolando el enorme árbol y colocando sobre el una estrella.

Todas esas atención eran dirigidas a ella, lo sabía desde el momento en que entro al jardín y vio la cámara de gravedad apagada.

Todas aquellas personas habían dejado por una noche sus costumbres para complacerla a ella, para hacerla olvidar. Pero así tan sólo hacía que recordar una y otra vez.

Una mano fuerte apretó la suya con firmeza y le ánimo ha seguir hacía adelante, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus grandes ojos la muchacha se hizo notar.

"Feliz Navidad a todos"

La débil voz que mostró dio a entender el esfuerzo que la chica estaba haciendo por no llorar.

Todos se giraron al escucharla y le dedicaron una sonrisa cada quien a su manera antes de volver a sus tareas.

"Feliz Navidad a ti también Marron. ¿Como te encuentras?"

Bulma hizo gala de su experiencia como anfitriona y recogió el abrigo de la rubia para después besar la mejilla de su hijo.

"Espero que os guste la cena de hoy, es algo sencilla, el plato fuerte es para mañana."

"Bien Bulma no te preocupes seguro que todo esta delicioso. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

A Vegeta parecieron brillarle los ojos pero su esperanza duro lo que tardo su mujer en contestar.

"Nada de eso vosotros dos sois invitados así que salir de aquí ahora mismo. Los demás no tardaran en venir."

Trunks y Marron se vieron empujados a la sala de estar donde una suave música los envolvió.

"¿Que ha querido decir con los demás?"

"Bueno hemos pensado que quizás celebrar una reunión como las de antes te ayudaría a disfrutar de esta noche."

Los ojos azules de ella se posaron sobre los de el con un toque de incredulidad. ¿Enserio había pensado que reunirse con todos los guerreros Z iba a ayudarla? Por Kami esa idea era de locos.

"Tengo que ir un momento al baño enseguida vuelvo."

Con delicadeza comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso dejando atrás ha Trunks.

Pensaba que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento y que se iba a desplomar sobre el suelo. ¿Pero a que idiota se le ocurriría cosa semejante? Ella no necesitaba todo eso, tan solo necesitaba tiempo, nada de tratos especiales, ni reuniones legendarias, necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Cuando entro al baño se contempló en el espejo, debía retocarse el maquillaje pues la humedad de las lágrimas que había intentado retener había borrado su lápiz de color negro.

Su pelo por el momento ,recogido en una coleta alta que caía sobre su espalda, estaba correcto.

"Mierda" exclamó al darse cuenta que olvido su maquillaje en la sala de estar junto con su bolso. Cansada y con una sensación extraña en el pecho se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande aquella noche, no estaba aún preparada para ver a todos los amigos de su madre, pero Trunks una vez mas insiste en hacerlo, al igual que insistió de mudarse del centro al bosque, como también insistió en que dejara de dar clases por un tiempo.

Sabía que lo hacía pensando que era lo mejor para ella, pero nunca le pregunto su opinión tan solo lo hizo así sin mas. No podía quejarse, desde la repentina muerte de su madre el empresario había tenido mas que paciencia con ella.

Había aceptado sin rechistar la cancelación de su boda, había lidiado con sus constantes cambios de humor y sus pocas ganas de seguir adelante. Luchaba cada día con ella para salir a cenar o simplemente ver una película en su casa, pero ella no tenía ánimo para nada.

La muerte natural de su madre se llevó la posibilidad de revivirla con las esferas del dragón y también sus deseos de ser feliz.

Estaba siendo egoísta con él y lo sabía, pero cada día que pasaba mas le molestaba su presencia y no por ser él, pues lo amaba con todo su corazón pero necesitaba salir de aquella vida, empezar de cero en algún lugar donde los recuerdos no fueran a perseguirla.

* * *

La velada transcurrió con normalidad para todos, pero con agobio para Marron. Todos se acercaban a ella y se mostraban mas amables de lo normal y eso crispaba sus nervios.

Krilin le había dicho muchas veces que debía pasar página y verlo ahí disfrutando como si nada le parecía una falta de respeto a su madre.

"Trunks quiero irme" le siseo a su prometido por lo bajo mientras Bulma retiraba los platos.

"Cariño haz un esfuerzo y disfruta, después del postre podemos irnos si quieres."

Notó la presión de la mano de él sobre su muslo y en vez de reconfortarla le enfureció.

"Basta, si me quiero ir ahora me voy ahora, no después del postre."

Marron dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a coger sus cosas mientras todos la miraban.

El pelilila enseguida se levanto de su asiento y siguió a su pareja hasta la habitación de al lado.

"Marron espera por favor, déjame que me despida y nos vamos juntos, no me gusta que conduzcas sola a estas horas de la noche."

"Me da igual lo que te guste o no Trunks, se trata de lo que me guste a mi. Y a mi no me gusta todo esto, no me gusta estar en casa todo el día sin dar clases, tampoco me gusta la casa del bosque que te has empeñado en comprar y mucho menos me gusta que la gente me trate mejor por lo que le pasó a mi madre."

La rubia recogió su abrigo y su bolso.

"Marron lo siento, nada de eso lo hice con mala intención, pensaba que era lo mejor para ti, quería que volvieras a ser feliz, que fuéramos felices juntos."

"Trunks ahí tienes el primer problema, hasta que yo no sea feliz nadie que este conmigo podrá serlo por completo."

Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron y su rostro se contrajo. "¿Que estas queriendo decir?"

Marron se mordió el labio en un intento por no llorar y se deshizo del anillo que adornaba su mano entregándoselo a el.

"Lo siento Trunks pero no puedo seguir siendo egoísta. Mañana pasaré por casa a recoger mis cosas, esta noche la pasare con Sue."

La muchacha salió de la habitación con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sus pasos aceleraron al ver a todos observándola.

Trunks por su parte se quedo estático en su sitio observando confundido el anillo de oro blanco sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Como habían llegado a esa situación? Sus piernas reaccionaron al escuchar el grito de Krilin intentando detener a su hija.

Corriendo salió al jardín donde vio a Marron intentando abrir el coche con las manos temblorosas.

"Princesa por favor no lo hagas, escúchame" Krilin intentaba tranquilizar a su hija pero callo al ver aparecer a Trunks.

"¡Marron! Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, estos últimos meses he estado viviendo por y para ti, me levantaba todas las mañanas pensando que hacer para distraerte. He aguanto tus desprecios y si ahora me lo pagas así no habrá vuelta atrás. Si te vas que sepas que sera para siempre."

Los gritos de Trunks hizo que gran parte de los guerreros Z saliesen al jardín en el momento justo. Marron arrancó y desapareció de Capsule Corp.

* * *

**N/A:** Buenas :) Espero que la introducción a esta historia os haya gustado, se que quizás es un poco difícil de entender por la falta de información pero tan solo es el prólogo. Tengo que informaros que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esta historia en mis ratos libres, no me gusta empezar algo y luego no saber cuando voy a poder acabarlo o si voy ha poder acabarlo. Así que tengo hasta el capitulo diez escrito, en un principio la historia tendrá quince capítulos, quizás se alarguen un par mas, por que algunos son demasiados largos y los divida en dos para que no sean muy densos de leer.

La historia se centrara en el drama y romance, con la pareja de Marron y Trunks como protagonista, pero también indagaremos en otros personajes como el de Goten, Bra o Ubb, sin olvidar por supuesto al gran Vegeta que va a tener mucho que ver en todo.

Para la mayoría de capítulos me ha servido mucho la música para inspirarme y ayudarme a crear el ambiente que necesitaba, así que siempre que eso sea así al final de cada capitulo publicare las canciones que me han servido de ayuda por si queréis escucharlas.

Prometo actualizar una vez por semana, soy una persona a la que le encanta que expongáis vuestras opiniones sobre la historia y también las criticas constructivas, así que si me siento motivada puede que alguna vez haga doble publicación.

Espero con ganas vuestras opiniones, un beso muy grande a todos. :)


End file.
